


[Podfic] Spies Like Us

by Twilight_Angel



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-18 17:25:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11295279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twilight_Angel/pseuds/Twilight_Angel
Summary: All things were not possible, it was true, but suddenly, Iruka knew that this was.





	[Podfic] Spies Like Us

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Spies Like Us](https://archiveofourown.org/works/46223) by [thehoyden](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehoyden/pseuds/thehoyden). 



> Not a new podfic, I'm importing my podfics into AO3. 
> 
> Originally posted in May 2009.

**[MP3](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/2200905292.zip)**

1.03:32

Until the Archive is at 100%, all of my podfics can be found [here.](http://www.mediafire.com/?8abb6c3txy6rb)


End file.
